


A Meeting Between Professors

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE, Post Deathly Hallows, Smut, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Malfoy gives Professor Granger exactly what she wants during an impromptu meeting in her office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting Between Professors

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the prompts list below that I got from my friend.  
>  **Three Random Objects:** candles, slytherin scarf, marauder's map  
>  **Setting:** Hogwarts

There was a chill in the air as Draco left his potions classroom. Shivering slightly, he wrapped his scarf around his neck and headed for his office on an upper floor.  
  
He was almost there when his scarf was grabbed and he was yanked into a room.  
  
Coughing lightly, he met the eyes of his attacker and smiled.  
  
“Professor Granger,” he drawled. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”  
  
“You know,” she hissed.  
  
Draco smiled and let his eyes travel down the cloaked body of his fellow professor. They had both worked at Hogwarts together for five years and during that time she had taught as many subjects: Muggle Studies, Charms, Astronomy, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.  
  
“I’m sorry, Professor Granger, but I do not know what you mean,” he smirked.  
  
With a huff, she pulled open her cloak and revealed a very sexy pair of emerald green knickers and a matching bra.  
  
“I do believe that is a violation of Hogwarts dress code,” he mentioned. “And how daring for a Gryffindor like you to be wearing Slytherin colors.”  
  
“Shut up, Malfoy,” she retorted as she grabbed his scarf and pulled him farther into her office, near her desk. Looking past her, he saw a map on the desk that had their names nearly on top of each other.  
  
“Potter’s Map,” he smirked. “Were you watching for me, Granger?”  
  
She let out a soft ‘mew’ as he cupped her satin covered breasts. He drug his thumbs over the soft skin of her cleavage as he took in her candle lit face. Her mouth was open in a small ‘o’ and the fire from the candles was flickering in her lustful eyes.  
  
“What do you want from me, Professor Granger?” He asked. She reached out a hand and brushed it against the front of his pants, but he pulled away. “What. Do. You. Want. Granger?”  
  
“Fuck me,” she said, looking him in the eye.  
  
He smirked then pulled her body roughly against his own. He masterfully took control of her lips and soon had her clutching on to his cloak to remain upright. When he ended the kiss, her chest was heaving and her lips were swollen.  
  
His eyes locked with hers as he pulled off his cloak then began to remove his other clothing. He smirked as her eyes wandered down his body as he pulled down his boxers, freeing his large cock.  
  
She licked her lips as she reached out a hand, but he stopped her.  
  
“Not yet, Granger,” he shook his head.  
  
With a flick of his wand, he banished her cloak, bra and knickers, leaving her naked in front of him. Unable to stop himself, he licked his lips as his eyes traveled down her body. Her skin still glowed from her summer holiday in the south of France. Her breasts rose and fell with every breath she took, the rosy pink nipples standing proud. Her stomach was fit for someone who spent most of their time reading. The hair between her legs was neatly trimmed; leaving some mystery to what awaited him.  
  
“Please, Professor,” she begged, quietly.  
  
“Please what?” He asked, putting his hands on either side of her waist.  
  
“Fuck me,” she said. “Please.”  
  
“Are you sure you are ready?” He whispered, backing her up until she was against the only bare wall in her office. The rest of the walls of the rectangular room were covered with ceiling high bookcases. This wall, however, had two doors on it and was the shortest of them all.  
  
“Yes,” she whimpered. “Very ready.”  
  
“Let me see for myself,” he said.  
  
He drew his hands down her body, willing her to open her legs as he knelt down. He could smell her musky scent and feel the heat radiating from her as he neared.  
  
With his eyes looking up at her face, he brushed her thumb over her clit and was rewarded with a shudder that surged through her body. He breathing got more ragged with each brush of his thumb and her legs began to shake slightly as he slipped a finger into her sex.  
  
“Draco.” His name slipped out of her mouth in a breathless tone after several minutes of fingering and he looked up to see her eyes closed, mouth open and cheeks flushed.  
  
Encouraged, he replaced his finger with his tongue and lapped at her folds until she came with a shriek that he was sure would have woken up the whole castle had it not been for the privacy charms placed on every professor’s office.  
  
Standing up, Draco licked his lips and stared at the wild haired woman in front of him.  
  
“Play with yourself,” she instructed, between labored breaths.  
  
Not minding the sudden role change, Draco wrapped his hand around his throbbing member and began to palm it while watching her come down from her orgasm.  
  
“Bedroom,” she ordered, huskily.  
  
Smirking, Draco took her hand and led her through the door to their right and into her apartment. They took the most direct route to the bedroom and upon entering it, he felt himself being pushed towards the bed.  
  
Laying down on his back, he let out a groan as the witch wrapped her small hands around him and began to massage his member.  
  
“Not tonight, Hermione,” he said. “Need you.”  
  
A smirk crossed her face as she joined him on the bed. She positioned herself over him then sank down on his member.  
  
He let her set the pace, loving the view of her bouncing breasts as she rode him, until he could no longer just watch.  
  
Sitting up, he wrapped his arms around her back and flipped them over quickly, making her squeal with delight. Then, as he continued the pace she had set, he attacked her breasts with his hungry mouth, licking and sucking on her nipples.  
  
“Almost there,” she cried out as her hand slipped between their bodies and found her clit.  
  
They came together, each crying out the other’s name, before he collapsed against her.  
  
They laid silently for a few minutes before he pulled out of her then laid down against her side.  
  
“I love you, Mrs. Malfoy,” he whispered.  
  
“I love you, too,” she replied.  
  
He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her like he had on their wedding day, five years earlier.


End file.
